<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Queen of Sindria by Nana Gui (DaimeGuiral)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453367">The Queen of Sindria</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaimeGuiral/pseuds/Nana%20Gui'>Nana Gui (DaimeGuiral)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (Anime), Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABO, AU, Alpha!Sinbad, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bondage, Canon Divergence, Dubious Consent, Light BDSM, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Sinja, Smut, dub-con, explicit - Freeform, omega!jafar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:54:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaimeGuiral/pseuds/Nana%20Gui</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Living his life as a former assassin, Jafar had endured countless hardships, battles, and wars. As if living his life killing in cold blood wasn’t enough, he had to hide his dynamic as an omega to avoid being abused by alphas in the midst of War. Thankfully, Sinbad gave him another chance at life. Now, he serves as Sindria’s royal advisor.</p><p>To ensure the continuity of Sindria’s peace and reign, Jafar knows it’s high-time for Sinbad to settle down and find his fated mate. His heir would seal the Kingdom’s prosperity for generations to come. But is Jafar ready to find Sinbad’s, fated mate? Will he continue to hide his feelings for the alpha for the Kingdom’s sake? Or will he give in to his undying love and devotion and give himself a chance to be truly happy?     (I suck at writing synopsis)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jafar &amp; Sinbad (Magi), Jafar/Sinbad (Magi), jafar - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sindria's Advisor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone!</p><p>I know it’s a shame I have other unfinished fanfics, but this idea has been in my mind over the years and I finally found the time (and courage) to write it down! SinJa deserves more love and fanfics &lt;3.</p><p>This is an omegaverse fanfic (I think most of the fanfics I’ll post from now on will have ABO themes because I’m obsessed!), so I advise you to familiarize yourself with this theme first before reading this. You’re free to drop this if it isn’t your cup of tea :) And now without further adieu, enjoy chapter 1!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 1: Sindria's Advisor </b>
</p><p>One would’ve thought that living in a magical world would make everyone immune to the peculiarity of things. </p><p>Jafar thought he would be immune, too. But he wasn’t.</p><p>If anything, there was only one magical process or system in this world he found absolutely bizarre.</p><p>And that was the role classification system. After the bloody and tragic war that sank the previous world, Alma Torran, into oblivion, King Solomon created a new world for the humans, magi, and magicians to start over. In this new world called the Magus, he disbanded the role of genders in order for the sole survivors to propagate. A creature won’t be determined based on your sex or gender anymore.</p><p>Instead, you will be classified according to your role. </p><p>Every creature in this world can be classified either as alpha, beta, and omega. The Alphas occupied the highest rank in society. They’re powerful, dominating, and intelligent enough to occupy most of the highest positions in this world. They were known to be the kings or members of the royalty, the knights, the generals, the legendary dungeon-capturers, or the Magi and Magicians themselves. </p><p>Everyone who landed their eyes on them would cower in fear, submission, respect, admiration, or lust. Their power, aura, and scents were domineering and captivating. Anyone who mates with alpha would be treated with utmost respect and dignity. It would provide them the power, honor, respect, recognition, and wealth they craved.</p><p>The beta, on the other hand, occupies the middle class of society. They’re the most populous and common ones you can see in this world. They’re the average type, they also excel in academics, sports, strength, and magic. They mostly occupy the court officials and knight positions in this world. Betas were naturally calm and serene to deal with. </p><p>They have flexibility when it comes to blending with different ranks and that’s what makes them trustworthy. In terms of mating, they were the neutral role and can easily blend either with omega or an alpha. However, it may be harder for them to propagate and conceive a child because of their recessive genes. Only a handful of beta’s giving birth or conceiving a child was recorded in history. </p><p>Lastly, at the bottom of the pyramid were the omegas. They were the most precious creatures in this world. The Omegas were hailed to be the mother of the Magus World. They got the utmost respect from everyone because of their ranks and incredible power. Because they can easily conceive a child, they were treated as the bearers and important elements in procreation. Most omegas were deemed as priests and priestesses of this world and would give guidance to the world. </p><p>Most of all, the omegas formed a special bond with alpha. Known as the soul mates, the alpha and omega can procreate children easier than other pairs. It was everyone’s dream, especially the omegas, to find their fated alpha pair. </p><p>Jafar once dreamed of finding his fated pair too. </p><p>However, his life as an assassin forbade him from fulfilling that dream. He knew better than to let himself dream. Despite their new dynamic roles, society was still evil and cruel. Some selfish alphas abuse their power and authority to expand their territories. Their greed for power instigated heinous wars and a senseless bloodbath for years. </p><p>The omegas were enslaved as breeding stock to reproduce the population and increase their army forces. Some omegas were used as a bargaining chip to recruit soldiers. In return, these omegas would live their lives in the servitude of betas and alphas; ready to satisfy anything they need.      </p><p>So instead of dwelling on petty romance, Jafar had undergone brutal training to hone his skills to become an excellent assassin. </p><p>At a young age, he mastered the art of killing. He couldn’t count the number of people he killed in cold blood anymore. He did all of the dirty work for the aristocrats, merchants, and other nobles who can afford to hire him. Jafar thought having his life as an assassin was a better choice than being an enslaved omega deprived of anything, other than being used as breeding stock.  </p><p>He thought he would live his life in blood, dirt, and filth for eternity. </p><p>Until <em> he </em> came along.</p><p>Jafar was supposed to kill him, but Sinbad offered him a way out. Together with the other generals he recruited, they sailed and conquered the Seven Seas. Sinbad obtained seven djinns under his command and they got unlimited treasures. They got massive wealth enough to build their own kingdom. </p><p>Under the leadership of Sinbad, they offered home and second chance at life to thousands of refugees, outcasts, and impoverished affected by the war. Sinbad, Jafar, and the rest of the Eight Generals endured countless battles to fight for their goal. </p><p>Several years later, Jafar found himself standing in his chamber’s terrace. His gaze overlooking the flourishing kingdom of Sindria. Jafar still bombarded himself with loads of work, especially paperwork, as the King’s advisor. </p><p>Despite all the headache he got for dealing with an insufferable King and overbearing alpha, like Sinbad, he wouldn’t trade it for the world. After all the hardships they endured, everything they had right now was worth it. </p><p>The Sindria Kingdom formed a strong alliance with other powerful kingdoms known as the Seven Seas. Their growing influence and display of prowess caused other Empires to halt their operations. Together, they were creating a world free of prejudice, abuse, and greed. </p><p>Their quest was not yet over, it was far from over, but they’re finally enjoying a semblance of peace. Their citizens were living their lives to the fullest, freely chasing their dreams and fulfilling their ambitions in life. They didn’t have to suffer hardships or discrimination over their gender or dynamics anymore. </p><p>Together with the Eight Generals, Jafar and Sinbad made sure everyone was given equal rights, protection, and privileges under their leadership. </p><p>Despite the prosperity and peace they now enjoyed, though, Jafar knew it’s not permanent. Threats from other Kingdoms and Empires were still there. No matter how powerful Sinbad and his Eight Generals now, they were still mortal, prone to sickness, death, and old age. </p><p>Once their prowess faded, Jafar feared there would be no one left to protect and inherit the Kingdom they built. </p><p>That’s why Jafar made it his personal mission to convince the overbearing alpha to finally settle down and find his fated mate. </p><p>As Sindria’s King, it’s his responsibility to secure an heir to continue their reign. </p><p>Besides, any omegas would be lucky to have Sinbad as a mate. Sinbad wasn’t like any other alphas. Sinbad was kind, loving, caring, and responsible when he wanted to be. Jafar knew the alpha would be loyal to his fated mate. </p><p>In fact, thousands of omegas around the world, either their citizens or other nobles from neighboring kingdoms, announced their interest to become the King’s Consort. </p><p>Sinbad can find his mate easily if he just looks and finds him or her. </p><p><em> ‘What about you? Didn’t you want to become his mate?’ </em> Jafar’s inner omega whispered. He could feel the anxiety creeping in. His chest constricted with a dull ache at the thought of the alpha settling with someone else. </p><p>Jafar shook his head and reprimanded himself at his selfish thoughts.</p><p>“They didn’t know. He didn’t know. He can’t know. And besides, even if I’m an omega, I couldn’t give him anything. My body was already damaged beyond repair.”</p><p>Jafar whispered with a sad smile as his inner omega wept painfully.  </p><p> <em> ‘I couldn’t bear a child anymore.’ </em>    </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone! I didn’t expect the first chapter would garner positive feedback from all of you. The series had long ended after all, so I am not sure if someone would take notice of this fanfic. Nevertheless, I thank you all for the warm welcome! Reading your comments motivated me to write and finish a chapter faster! </p><p>Speaking of, I actually planned for this chapter to cover 2-3 scenes, but for some reason, SinJa took a different route lol. This chapter is so cheesy since Sinbad decided to be playful lol. I hope you don’t mind the OOCness! Also, I have to cut the chapter since I thought the first scene was dragging on, lol. Also, I wanted to update sooner to give you a new chapter, so I hope you’ll enjoy this one!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>CHAPTER 2: </b>
</p><p>
  <b>THE PROMISE</b>
</p><p>“Sin! Wake up and start working your paperwork!” Jafar groaned as he slammed the door open. The heavy metal door reverberated as Jafar opened the King’s private chambers in the purple tower. His obsidian black eyes narrowed as he spotted a big lump on Sinbad’s king-sized bed. The refined red blanket made of silk barely covered Sinbad’s massive physique.  </p><p>Jafar winced when he saw how the King’s exquisite chamber was a wreck. The massive chandelier hanging on the center of the King’s high ceilings still illuminated with golden streaks. It looked like pale sunlight bathing inside behind the thick purple drapes covering the floor-to-ceiling glass windows inside the room. </p><p>Jafar’s eyes twitched when he saw the pile of paperwork scattered on the red-carpeted floor. Dozens of jewelry made of gold, diamond, topaz, mixed with Sinbad’s metal vessels, and other treasures laid on the long mahogany table on the right side. The King’s floor-to-ceiling cabinets were popping out Sinbad’s fine clothes. </p><p>The King’s advisor strode toward the massive bedroom and yanked the blanket out. Sinbad’s mouth hung open as he snored loudly. Light drool was seeping out from the corner of his mouth Jafar shrieked when he gazed at the muscular built of the Alpha King in front of him. </p><p>He couldn’t help but blush madly when he saw the man’s stark naked form flaunting in front of him. Jafar covered him with the blanket again before kicking him straight to his groin. </p><p>“Aaaah!”A loud scream reverberated inside the chamber before a pair of golden orbs snapped open. Jafar smirked victoriously as Sinbad jolted upright. His massive form folded up as Sinbad glared at him. </p><p>“What the fuck did you do?” Sinbad yelled at him. Jafar ignored his protests as if he didn’t hear him. Instead, he flashed him a sickly sweet smile before he greeted him.</p><p>“Good morning to you too, Sin. You better get prepared in 15 minutes because you’re running late for your appointments for today.” With that, Jafar turned around and proceeded on the left side to open another door that leads to the white-tiled spacious bathroom. He opened the custom-made gold faucet adorned with intricate dragon carvings to fill in Sinbad’s huge bathtub.</p><p>Meanwhile, he grabbed the towel before going back to the bedroom and threw it on Sinbad’s head. </p><p>“Also, when will you learn manners? It’s inappropriate for a King to sleep in his birthday suit.”Jafar scolded as he went through Sinbad’s cabinet to pull out his favorite floor-length purple and white robes. </p><p>Meanwhile, Sinbad wrapped himself with the towel as he stood just in time for Jafar to turn around again and their gazes met. Jafar saw how Sinbad’s muscular chest and sinful abs glittered as the golden streaks of sunlight kissed his tanned skin. </p><p>Honestly, he’s still bothered by the display of too much alpha skin in front of him, but at least the King was now half-decent. At least his lower part was now covered with the towel.  </p><p>“It’s <em> not </em> inappropriate when I’m in my own tower and own chamber. I can do what I want here. Besides, there’s nothing shameful in my body to hide. After all, you already saw everything.” Jafar’s cheeks turned beet red at his reply. It didn’t help that Sinbad’s eyebrow quirked as he flashed him with that gorgeous smile of his. </p><p>He couldn’t help his heart skipping a beat at his innuendo or attempts to flirt with him. </p><p>As soon as the thought came to him, though, Jafar quickly dismissed them as he chided himself for nearly falling in Sinbad’s charms. Again. </p><p>“There you go with your innuendos again. Stop it, Sin. It’s still early for you to make your suave moves. I pity who’ll be your victim for today. Seriously, though, you should learn not to sleep naked once in a while. You’ll end up giving anyone a heart attack if they see your naked glory when they wake you up. You should stop this nasty habit of yours soon.” Jafar chided as he crossed his arms and glared at him. </p><p>Meanwhile, Sinbad just chuckled before he came closer to his trusted advisor.  </p><p>“Really, now? The last time I checked, there wasn’t any man or woman who denied me for my charms. In fact, I’m pretty sure they’d jump the moment they’ll see my naked glory. I’m sure they won’t mind seeing everything.”</p><p>Jafar rolled his eyes as he huffed and crossed his arms on his chest in annoyance. Technically, there was nothing wrong with what Sinbad said. The alpha king had a body to die for. It’s only natural for him to be proud to flaunt his assets when he could get anyone he wanted with his devastatingly handsome physique and personality. </p><p>However, Jafar knew he needed to contradict the King to keep him level-headed. After all, he couldn’t afford to boost his ego further.</p><p>He’d stand by his reputation as the thorn in the King’s side.</p><p>“Well, I mind. So stop with your stalling and get moving. I know what you’re doing and no, I ain’t falling for it. Just because it’s your special day today it doesn’t mean you’re getting away with work.” Jafar replied he turned Sinbad around and pushed him towards the bathroom. </p><p>He heard Sinbad cursed as the King opened the door. “Tsk. It seemed there’s no escape. Anyway, I always wondered why you won’t ever fall for my charms.” </p><p>Jafar gulped before he opened his mouth to reply. “Unfortunately, I’m a beta so I ain’t falling for your charms. So instead of pestering and practicing me with your flirtations and suave moves, why don’t you focus your time and effort on finding and settling down with a mate this time?”</p><p>A deafening silence reigned between them. Jafar gulped as his heart beat erratically. He wondered if he’d crossed the line again and fouled Sinbad’s mood. It always had been a touchy subject for the King. </p><p>Sinbad broke the tension though when he tilted his head back in laughter. </p><p>“I told you, Jafar. I’m free as a soul! I don’t need a wife or a queen when I’m practically married to Sindria and all of its citizens.” </p><p>Jafar sighed as he relented and pushed Sinbad inside the bathroom. “All right. Now, go take a bath.” That was the last thing he said before he closed the door. Jafar took a huge sigh, as if he was free from the burden of lying, albeit temporarily. It still shook him to the core whenever he lied to his King. However, there was no other way. He had to keep his secret for as long as possible. </p><p>Maybe even until the end of his life. </p><p>Jafar shook his head to break his depressing thoughts. He distracted himself by tidying up the King’s chambers. He picked up the pile of paperwork on the floor and sorted the documents out. He put it on the corner of the long mahogany table before he proceeded to clean it. </p><p>Afterward, he went to the king-sized bed and tidied it up, but not before wrapping the blanket around him. In an instant, the overwhelming scent of salty seawater and sand hit his senses. That was the scent he associated with Sinbad, even if the Alpha King rarely traveled the Seven Seas nowadays since founding the kingdom of Sindria. </p><p>Despite this, Sinbad still loves to hit the beach every now and then. That wasn’t really a surprise considering they spent most of their lives sailing in the ocean, discovering hundreds of islands as they conquered the Seven Seas. </p><p> He was supposed to de-clutter the cabinets next when he felt an arm wrapped around his waist before he was pulled back in. Jafar shivered when his back collided with a wet, dripping, solid chest. He could feel the droplets seeping on his robes. </p><p>“What the hell are you doing?.” Jafar’s breath hitched as he felt Sinbad’s hot breath on his ear. </p><p>“Sin, let me go!” He squirmed against the giant Alpha King behind him, trying to escape from his grasp. However, Sinbad didn’t relent as usual due to his superb strength. Jafar felt as if he was pushing against a massive wall. </p><p> A few seconds later, he gasped when he felt Sinbad bit his earlobe and that’s when he decided enough was enough. He stomped his foot on Sinbad and the man cursed in pain. The moment Jafar felt the arm around him loosened, he quickly escaped from his grasp as he glared at the man in front of him.</p><p>He heard how Sinbad’s arms twitched as he laughed out loud. </p><p>“You should’ve seen your face! You’re red as tomatoes! You get flustered easily!” As if to prove his point, Jafar cursed himself as he couldn’t help but blush madly at his comment. He could feel his cheeks burning in shame and embarrassment.  </p><p>“For Pete’s sake, just hurry up and put some clothes on!” Jafar hissed instead as he threw Sinbad’s royal clothes in front of him. Sinbad raised his right arm just in time to catch them. Jafar turned around to give the King some privacy while he proceeded on cleaning the cabinet. </p><p>“Come on, you didn’t answer my question.” Jafar heard Sinbad ask as he went to the table to retrieve Sinbad’s jewelry..</p><p>“Isn’t it obvious? I’m cleaning your messy room.” He replied before turning around and giving Sinbad’s metal vessels to him. </p><p>“Why are you cleaning it? Leave them be. The maids can do their job. You’re always hogging all the jobs for yourself. You should learn to let loose, Jafar.” </p><p>““Well, I won’t be cleaning your room and end up being your babysitter if you’ll only allow the maids to <b> <em>come</em> </b> here in your chamber.”  Jafar hissed as he glared at his stupid King. While he understood the need for privacy, Jafar couldn’t understand why Sinbad made a rule not to give the maid and staff access to his royal chamber. </p><p>He could still remember how they were all surprised to see Sinbad particularly stern and strict when he issued those orders years ago. The maid and staff were given permission to maintain the Purple tower for only a limited period of time. He gave a working timeframe for when they could come inside the tower. And even if they did, they needed to be escorted by at least two of his trusted Eight Generals. Meanwhile, Masrur, Sharrkan, Hinahoho, Pisti, Spartos, Drakkon, Yamuraiha, and him were allowed to visit the Purple tower whenever they pleased. They also have their living quarters in the lower floors. However, they’re forbidden to enter the top floor, where Sinbad’s royal chamber was located. </p><p>Everyone couldn’t come to his royal chamber except Jafar.</p><p>Not even Sinbad’s conquests could come in, in which Jafar shuddered to think where Sinbad was bedding them. </p><p>Sinbad claimed The Purple Tower would serve as his only solace against his new role as the King. They understood the heavy responsibility they must fulfill after founding and leading a Kingdom. It would take all their time, dedication, and commitment to lead a newly-established country. </p><p>That’s why  they all relented when Sinbad said The Purple Tower would serve as his semblance of peace. His safe haven when he wanted to escape from his responsibilities and whenever he wanted to relax. </p><p>Moreover, Sinbad said he wanted only his trusted men to access the Tower. He needed to ensure he’s safe and warm whenever he slept. He didn’t want anyone to betray him and worry about his safety within the premises of his new home.   </p><p>At that time, they all agreed to give him a sanctuary.</p><p>They sealed that promise many years ago. In exchange for leading Sindria, the Purple Tower would be Sinbad’s all alone.  </p><p>Now, however, Jafar regretted giving in to his Master’s pleas. </p><p>Why? Simply because he became the King’s official babysitter as the years go by. Since he’s the only one who could visit the King’s chamber, they expected him to fetch Sinbad to make him attend to his duties. </p><p>Jafar could feel another wave of headache coming in. The morning barely started, he still had tons of paperwork to do, tons of court meetings that needed decision-making together with Sinbad and the Eight Generals. </p><p>Most of all, they needed to make sure everything went well for the King’s birthday celebration today.</p><p>Not to mention, it’s still technically his job to ensure the King’s safety.</p><p>“That won’t do. We made a promise many years ago. This tower is mine.” </p><p>“I now regret making that promise. I am not your babysitter, Sin!” Jafar hissed before he sighed in defeat. He didn’t want to waste any more energy arguing with the stupid, idiot King. </p><p>Meanwhile, Sinbad mainly chuckled before he changed the topic.</p><p>“So, what’s the agenda for today?” </p><p>Jafar then smirked as he narrowed his obsidian eyes and gave him an evil smirk. Now was his time to take revenge. He took pleasure seeing Sinbad gulped down and how his expression darkened with dread. </p><p>“Oh, don’t worry, you only have a small workload for today, it’s your special day, after all. You only need to sign 1500 paperwork, attend 20 court meetings, tour the kingdom to inspect the military department. Attend important events in different towns that need your presence. After that, you can relax in the royal bathroom before you get to celebrate your birthday.”</p><p>“You’re cruel, Jafar!” Sinbad moaned in agony, to which Jafar just ignored as he tapped the King’s back and pushed him forward. </p><p>Together, they exited the King’s chamber as they faced a brand new yet hectic day in Sindria.    </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did you like it? :) I just love how they bicker and flirt like a married couple lol they should get married already XDD Next chapter is a glimpse of the court dealings and the birthday celebration! Will we have a (un)pleasant surprise coming? We’ll see ;) You can read another <a href="https://www.patreon.com/posts/38434040"><strong>juicy teaser here</strong></a> :) Your feedback is highly appreciated! </p><p>Connect with me on <a href="HTTP://facebook.com/nanaguinovels">Facebook</a> and Patreon page for teasers and updates! Also, I’d like to announce that my Black Clover fanfic is up now! </p><p>Until the next chapter!<br/>Nana Gui/Daime Guiral</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Edit (as of 6/17/2020): Due to overwhelming positive feedback, you can now read a <a href="https://www.patreon.com/posts/38327858">teaser for chapter 2 here</a>! Enjoy! </p><p>What did you think of the chapter? I hope you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it!</p><p>Just a little heads up that this fanfic will be a canon divergence, or maybe a sort of AU. I am not sure if I’ll tackle the Wars here and all. But the main theme of the story is the romance between Jafar and Sinbad. As for updates, I am aiming to publish at least twice a month this June. But no promises!</p><p>You can follow me on my <a href="HTTP://facebook.com/nanaguinovels"> Facebook</a> and <a href="HTTP://patreon.com/nanaguinovels"> Patreon page (available to public)</a> for updates as I post teasers and snippets there!</p><p>Also, stay tuned for a <strong><i>Black Clover</i></strong> omega fanfic as I will post a new story soon for this fandom as well (currently plotting and writing out the first chapter). You can now read the blurb <a href="https://www.patreon.com/posts/37723107">here</a>.</p><p>That’s all for now, I guess.</p><p>Reviews are appreciated!<br/>- Nana Gui/Daime Guiral</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>